leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UberTri125
Old Messages: 01 02 03 04 05 Re: Removed Items Hey. Well I think that my comment for explains a few things. Also you should see my latest blog and vote. 02:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Lich Bane (trimming synergy lists) What do you think would be a good place to start with the trimming of synergy lists? If we just start cutting champions we'll have edditing wars begin. I think we'd need to make some sort of specific justification for why some characters are above the cuttoff and some are below the cuttoff. A good example is lich-bane. While this item is theoretically viable on ANY AP champ, it has special synergy with a few of them. AP versions of shaco or ezreal, for example, cannot really function WITHOUT one. However, while you could throw the item on Pirate for a similiar effect, pirate should never be built as an AP champion, which makes it NOT a good item for him. Then we have the standard mages, some characters, like AP evelynn, who have a near perfect synergy with the item. They belong on the list, but classic mages like anivia, annie and brand have NO synergy. Interesting edge cases come in the form of Soraka and Ryze. Soraka has some synergy with the item, but, due to her role on the team, and her horrible horrible attack animation, it doesn't make much sense on her.... it makes MUCH more sense on Sona, who is not on the list at all. With ryze, the fact that the item has mana definitely helps, and AP heavi-er variations of Ryze actually have GREAT synergy with this item. Besides, on teams that don't have much magic resist, Void Staff is a bad item to grab for ryze which really leaves him no BETTER option as a final item than lich bane (ps. I know I'm an Anon, but I've actually had a lot of contributions to the wiki including making the DPS page essentially from scratch and giving a HUGE redesign to the "true damage" page (though my IP ID has strangely changed since then. . . )) 16:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Member Hey. I just wanted to notify you that Londin has created an account and will now be contributing to the wiki (thanks to me :P). You should leave a comment on his talk page. 23:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hi why hello to you :DD Londin 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) runes template Hey, I was thinking about making a template for runes. Similar to the thing they have on mobafire (if you haven't been there check it out). Basically, their template lets you link the rune name, rune icon (kind of like what our ai/ci templates do), but also, when you hover your mouse over it tool tip tells you what the effects of the rune are. I was thinking we could make a template like that for runes, and make the tooltip specify what the rune effects are. The only problem I see with this is unless we can set it to pull the info from somewhere based on the name, it will have to be hardcoded into the template (which is a bad thing). Let me know what you think. -- 13:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Barging in here only because I saw it on recent wiki activity, but AntiZig is right. It would have to be hardcoded in the template unless you do it as an include. In general, we should start breaking out things that are tooltip-worthy so we can use them as includes for tooltips. I've been meaning for a while to mock up an example but have been dragged down by RL/work. Vyrolan 13:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : To add to what Vyrolan said. I took a look and there's no special page for each rune only a common table. So, it will be extremely difficult to write a parsing algorithm (I don't even know if there's a possibility to do such a thing with wiki code). So, all of it would have to be hard coded. But, since Vyro mentioned the include option, could we write a template that would be able to based on parameters specified to produce a specific insertion code? For example, when you adding the template in you write and the template later evaluates it and once you publish the page it gets replaced with mark of lacrity|tooltip description. Can that be done? That way specifying on the page would be easier since you only use a template to add the rune, but once it's published it would be hardcoded into the page, so there will be very little processing on server side to generate page. Technically we could also write a supporting template that would be able to just take that insertion code based on parameters. So my question is, can we do a helper template within another template? D: -- 17:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: As you said, there's no way to pull out the descriptions. What you have to do is make a page for each of them...You'd make a page called like "Rune Tooltips". Then you'd make subpages called "Rune Tooltips/Greater Mark of Insight"...the content of that subpage would be the contents of the tooltip. So that would be something liek this: ::: :: So then you would make the template just be like . That template would then translate that into a javascript tooltip....the tooltip's content would just a wiki include of the "Rune Tooltips/Greater Mark of Insight" page. It all sounds pretty complicated, but it really wouldn't be that bad. Vyrolan 18:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC)